Broken Soul
by Dragon Slayer 's Girl
Summary: AU ( no weapons , meisters , etc.) and OOC ( Out Of Character) . Maka has suffered and she is filled with regret , depression , and remorse. She meets a conceited red eyed boy. Will she open up to him or will her trust issues stop her? Or perhaps a certain symmetry obsessed boy will get to her heart first? WARNING: SOME SELF HARM IS INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1 : Backstory

**So this story will be in Maka's Point Of View. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Maka's Point Of View**

I clutch the book tightly , hugging it to my chest , like it can protect me from myself. The book is about a girl my age , sixteen , named Blair. She has a perfect body and is loved by everyone. Her life is better than mine in every possible way. Except she is not real. She is fiction. Made up by a lonely soul who wrapped all of her dreams up in the book's pages. That is why I love it. It is full of desperate hopes and dreams , screaming to become real. Sadly , they never _will_ be real.

Some people can't tell the difference between reality and the fantasy world. Some people have almost perfect lives , which is how the line between fiction and the real world becomes blurry to them. It becomes hard for them to tell the difference between the two. I feel sorry for those people. On the other hand , who am I but a hypocrite. _My_ only escape from the world is the fantasies , fictions , and happily ever afters of the wonderful world of books.

It wasn't always like that. I used to be happy all of the time. Always smiling. I had a _lovely_ life full of caring parents , nice friends , and good grades. I used to be wrapped up in happiness. The funny part is , I thought the blissful happiness would never end. I was so naive. I hadn't learned the lesson _all good things must come to an end_. All of that changed on that fateful day six years ago.

I frown at the depressing memory. I would cry , but I long since found out that crying is useless. Especially when there is nobody there to comfort the tears away. It seems like just yesterday I cried my eyes out because of the tragedy that left me to be all alone in the world. Only that was six years ago. I know I should be over it by now , but it is kind of hard to forget the day that changed my life forever.

The day after that horrible day , I had expected my friends to help me through it. I was wrong. Everybody started teasing me , calling me mindless names. My so-called friends joined right in with everybody else , bullying and teasing me. Even the person who I thought of as my best friend, who I'd known since birth , made fun of me. I thought he would care for me no matter what , but I thought wrong. That shows you how good I am at choosing who to trust. And now I have trust issues. " Thanks a lot , traitor , for giving me trust issues", I mutter sarcastically to myself. I can't even bring myself to say his name. Or even think about him. He is a dirty backstabber.

I soon became the laughingstock of all of DCMS , Death City Middle School. Kids I had never seen before pointed and laughed at me as I walked through the halls. People started spreading rumors , too.

Marie , a teacher at DCMS , took me in as her own , but she was like my full time babysitter. I love her like family , yeah , but it wasn't the same as her actually being family. I always felt like a burden on her.

My grades went from " A+" s to "C-" s as I stopped caring. I listened in class and I knew the stuff , but I simply didn't feel like doing the work. The constant teasing , slapping , and pinching made me loathe school , so I stopped trying. As my tormentors and I grew up , my teasing , slapping and hair pulling turned into black eyes and bruises , which I had to make up excuses for to tell Marie when I got home. But Marie knew the truth. She heard about it and she had even seen it happen a few times. I could do nothing about it. I was just a weak little girl.

I'd thought middle school was bad ... until I got to high school. The students were even more horrible to me than they were in middle school , and they took their teenage frustrations out on me. I tried to ignore the jerks by reading , and it worked. I somehow managed to survive a year of DWMA High.

I moved out of Marie's house during the summer and got my own apartment. I also got a part time job at The Death Cafe. After summer break ended two months ago , I just decided not to go back to school. My old tormentors have probably moved on to picking on some other poor soul. DWMA. More like MWN , My Worst Nightmare. The only good thing about that school was Lord Death and his son Death the Kid. They were the only nice people.

They were only nice to me because they felt sorry for me. I know that for a fact. They saw me as a charity case. Nonetheless , I still appreciated their kindness. Death the Kid , or Kid as everybody called him , tried to get me to talk to him. Despite how hard he tried , and how he tried every day , I only talked to Marie and occasionally Lord Death. I didn't want to let anybody into my heart , so I shut everybody out. Marie has known me since birth , so I can trust her, but nobody else.

Marie worried. Lord Death worried... I think. I heard worry in his voice when he talked to me and he sometimes told me that he was worried. Hmmm... maybe Kid even worried. I smile at that thought but quickly wipe the smile away. Why would he care about a quiet , shy ,insecure nobody who turned down all of his offers to hang out after school? Exactly. He wouldn't. I shake my head.

Even so , he was the closest thing to a friend I had at DWMA High. Last time I visited Marie she said that Kid asked about me. She was just trying to make me feel better. I NEED to feel better.I need to be free from the madness that devours my soul. I need to escape the depression that crowds my mind , corrupts my thoughts , and makes my insecurities rise to the surface , which is why I don't like strangers. Why do they always stare at me? The stares . The judgment . It's too much.

I need someone to save me from the bottomless hole I plummet deeper and deeper into everyday inside of my head. If only somebody would love me , would care enough to pull me out of the darkness , sadness and loneliness. Marie tried , but a woman almost twice my age who took pity on me isn't enough. If only one person was my friend , I probably wouldn't be here all alone , wallowing in my own self pity. I can do nothing about the fact that nobody likes me. I guess I am unlikable. What makes it worse is that I have nobody to dump all of my problems onto. I could talk to Marie about my problems , but then she would cry at my depression. I hate seeing her sad.

All I can do is desperately hold my book , simply titled Perfect , as I sit lonely on my couch. I stare at the plain white walls of my apartment ( who needs color , anyways? ) as I think about the scars on my left wrist. They should be completely healed in a week. I had brought a knife to my wrist an hour ago , and now several smooth , straight lines glide across my wrist. The next time I cut myself , It will be on my right wrist. It's like a pattern. I already know. It's almost ... inevitable. It's bound to happen. There's no way to stop it. It feels good... in a way. Maybe I'm a masochist. I don't think so. I only cut my skin to make sure I can still feel. To ensure that I'm still human. I do it often because it is easy to forget you are human when you haven't felt anything for so long. So I make myself feel pain. It's not the best feeling , but it's still a feeling.

I'd thought about committing suicide before . I mean , there is no point for me to live in this cruel world any longer. Despite this , I never could bring myself to stop breathing , or cause my soul to die, Whenever I get close to it I just... put the knife back in the drawer.

I guess you could call me a chicken.

**Yeah... that is the best I can do. Sorry if it is too long , I just wanted to get the backstory out of the way. Anyways , read and review please! C : : D**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Chance Encounter

**I am not good with clothes description , so you can imagine what they are wearing , okay? Sometimes I throw in a description of what they have on , but not very often. I do not own Soul Eater. **

I glance at the clock and see that the time is seven o'clock at night. Time for dinner. I walk into the kitchen and get some pans out. What should I make? Spaghetti , chicken , pork...? Wait , I don't have ingredients to make anything. I'm supposed to go grocery shopping tomorrow. My stomach growls. Also , I feel too hungry to eat , even though that makes no sense. I just feel like if I eat anything big then I will throw it up later. Plus , I have a killer headache. I put the pans away and lazily make a ham and cheese sandwich.

I sit in a chair and scoot up to a small table that is in the kitchen. Quickly , I eat the sandwich. Suddenly I feel very drained and light headed. After washing the dishes that are piled up in the sink , I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. My bedroom calls to me , so I trudge in there. It's a sad sight , honestly. Plain walls , no decorations , no pictures , pale blue carpet. Not that much different than the rest of my house. There's not much else in here , just a small bed in the middle of the room and a dresser in the corner. The atmosphere in here feels cold and unforgiving. Just like me.

My bed looks very inviting , so I turn the bedroom lamp off and plot onto the bed. I warily pull the light pink blanket on top of me and fall asleep quickly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I am standing in a room with a black and red tiled floor. The walls are the color of blood , which makes me shiver. It is a small room with only a red armchair in it. I jump as a pair of red eyes seem to come out of nowhere and stare at me from the chair. The owner of the eyes chuckles , and I notice that the person - or thing , whatever it is- has a deep voice. The thing comes up to me . I can only see enough of the thing to clarify it as a person because of it's body shape. I can't see the person's face , since it is dark . The only light is coming from a small candle that is sitting on a table next to the chair. All I can see is the silhouette of the person and a pair of red eyes that seem to be glowing with hatred._

_Maybe it is a demon. Sent here to kill me. If it is , then I'll accept the bittersweet release of death._

_"Hey. I'm Soul", a deep voice says with a kind tone . I now know that this stranger is male. " I'm Maka", I nervously utter. He smirks , and the dim candlelight shows his razor-like teeth. I panic. He has a shark teeth! He can kill me with those ! Oh , right. I almost forgot. I don't care if he kills me. For some reason I smile at him. He opens his arms and walks closer to me. This is it. The bitter escape from the sinister world is finally here. He pulls me close to him , into a warm , heart-felt hug. A mix of surprise and shock flashes across my face . Why is this demon hugging me? Strangely this gesture makes me feel... happy. I've not felt this way in a while. My senses heighten slightly , and my heat beats just a fraction faster , but not out of fear. Out of ... excitement? Contentment? Yes , that must be it. Contentment. Could this demon be my angel? I slowly wrap my arms around his neck , hugging him back. Hesitantly , I close my eyes and bury my face into the stranger's chest._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

I open my eyes , expecting to see the demonic figure , but instead I am greeted with the sight of a plain room. White walls surround me , accompanied by pale blue carpet , and a small wooden dresser in the corner. It takes a minute for me to gather my wits , I really am not a morning person , and I realize that I am back in my bedroom. I try to remember what happened last night and separate what really happened from what I _thought _happened. I ate , then went to sleep. Yes. So the rest of it must have been a dream. That makes sense , since I would NEVER hug a stranger.

There is a slight amount of sunshine streaming in through the window that is beside my dresser. Today is Saturday , I remind myself. Slowly , I sit up , wanting to stay in bed all day. Every weekend , the only two days I get off of work every week , are filled with housework and chores. Which means that today and tomorrow I'll be busy. I wish I could just have ONE day where I didn't have to do anything. After shoving my nice , warm blanket off of my body , I stand up. It's going to be hot today , so I lazily walk over to my little dresser to pull out a pair of black shorts. I go to my closet and pull out a black off-the-shoulder shirt that has a white heart in the middle. I walk to the bathroom and neatly fold my clothes and set them down on the white marble bathroom counter. I walk past my sink and toilet to the shower . I take my clothes off and throw them into the dirty clothes basket that is in the corner of the small restroom.

The white tiled floor is cold under my feet and the white walls stare blankly at me. I sigh as I walk into the shower and turn the water on. I allow the warm water to wash all of my problems and frustrations away.

When I'm all clean , I turn the water off and dry off. I grab my clothes from the counter and pull them on. I frown as I think about what I have to do today. I have to buy groceries. Tomorrow , I have to clean the house and do laundry. I brush my teeth , leaving my breath minty, then gently brush all of the tangles out of my ash blonde hair. I quietly pull my hair into pigtails and smile at myself. My pigtails remind me of my childhood , when my parents were still with me.

After strolling back into my room , I pull on some white socks from my drawer and my favorite shoes , black and white converse high-tops. I walk out of the house , making sure to lock it and stuff my house keys into my pocket , and bound down the sidewalk. I have to walk , because I own no car , since I don't trust those machines. I hear footsteps behind me and get the sneaking suspicion that I'm being followed. I shake those thoughts from my head , figuring it's just my imagination. I close my eyes and continue walking , enjoying a gentle breeze that is blowing across my face. When I open my eyes , I see two red lights staring me in the face. Wait ... lights? Where did they come from? I jump as I realize that those are not lights. They are eyes. Eyes that belong to a guy that seems familiar. He laughs at my panicked expression and I see that his teeth come to a very sharp-looking point. He has piercing red eyes and odd white hair that reminds me of the walls in my house. I focus my gaze on his face , and I must say , he is _strikingly_ handsome.

His eyes , hair , cool-guy stance , good looks , and general uniqueness marks him as a popular kid. Honestly , he freaks me out. I just can't get over those vaguely familiar crimson eyes , especially since his red shirt really makes them stick out. " Hey. I'm Soul.", is all I hear before my sense of hearing gives out. All I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears. I'm not sure if he says something else , because all I can focus on is the strangeness of this situation. His name is Soul , like the guy in my dream. He has red eyes , like the guy in my dream. He has sharp teeth , like the guy in my dream.

Everything about this situation screams crazy. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I pinch my arm to wake myself up , but nothing happens. Possibly , this is just a coincidence. If that is true , then this is a really crazy coincidence. Maybe I'm seeing things. I doubt that. Why would I just suddenly start seeing some random man? It is probably just a coincidence. I chose to accept the latter and move on.

" What's your name?", he asks.

I ignore him and push past him , hoping he will get the message that I'm not interested in talking to him. I didn't expect him to walk beside me , but that's exactly what he does. Can't this guy take a hint? I look over at him in annoyance and see that he is looking at me expectantly. Maybe if I answer his question he'll leave. " Maka", I reward him with my first word said to another person in a while. He smirks. " I like that name". I roll my eyes at his failed attempt to flirt. " Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around. Not even at school.". Interest floods into his eyes as he waits for my answer.

I grunt in response and pick up the pace , attempting to loose him. "You can't get rid of me that easily , blondie", he smirks again as he , too , begins walking faster. I sigh in frustration. What is this guy's deal? I walk even _faster_ , which causes my legs to feel heavy. That doesn't matter right now , though. All that matters is that I get away from this creep , who is dangerously close to being Maka-chopped. Maka-chop is something I made up a few years ago to protect myself. All I do is get a big encyclopedia and hit somebody on the head. It hurts like hell , or at least I think it does , judging by the pained screeches that usually come from my target's mouth. It really comes in handy since I'm always alone , because I look vulnerable. Creeps mistake me for a weak little girl with nobody to protect me. But , in truth , I can protect myself.

"Maka . Slow down. I can't keep up". My name sounds foreign on his tongue. I smirk as I realize that he is falling behind. After a few minutes , I accept the fact that no matter how much he is lagging behind , he will not stop trying to catch up to me as he makes unsuccessful passes to make conversation with me. I turn sharply , almost causing him to bump into me , and stare at his face , which is inches away from mine. " Go away", I plainly state before I turn back around and continuing on my way. I can almost hear the smirk in his voice as he says , " Alright. Catch you later , when you're in a better mood. Bye blondie". With that , I hear a scuffling of shoes. I look over my shoulder to see him slowly walking away from me. Good riddance. I huff. That guy has some nerve. Walking up to me and asking personal questions like he knows me. Maybe he thought it was just an innocent pass at small-talk , but I saw it completely different. To make things worse , he followed me around for a while , insulted me , and then left. What a jerk.

I walk a bit slower , since my aching legs are screaming in pain. I should find a place to rest for a little while. I think for a moment about where I can rest , when I'm suddenly pushed to my knees. My uncovered knees scrape across the ground. A frantic " I'm sorry", comes from above me in a familiar voice before a hand is reached out to me. I grasp the hand , and when I'm pulled to my feet , I see none other than Death the Kid in front of me. Recognition flashes in those golden orbs of his as he smiles.

**I didn't know a better place to end this chapter , so I stopped here. Sorry if it is a terrible ending. Anyways , review/ favorite / and all that good stuff. It would make my day. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Marie

**I'm back! Did you miss me? What do you mean "No" ?! On a serious note , here is chapter three.**

" I am terribly sorry Maka . I did not mean to bump into you , I was not paying attention. However , I am glad that fate has made us meet again. I thought you moved away. I am glad you did not." He smiles shyly and brings my wrist close to his mouth. " I missed you...", he trails off before softly pressing his warm lips to my unsuspecting hand.

I can't help but let a small sigh escape my mouth at the feeling as blush becomes apparent on my face. He drops my hand and gazes at me with tenderness. This is why I like Kid , as a friend . He is so kind , caring , and he has a good heart. I allow my mind to wander through old memories that Kid and I shared. Most of them were at school , but that doesn't make them any less precious. A picture of Kid kissing my cheek as I looked away , flustered and embarrassed , flashes through my mind. Oh , yes , I remember that. I also remember punishing him for doing that by giving him a Maka-chop that was not that hard , but it still caused him to moan in pain. Another memory earns my attention , of him smiling like an idiot as he holds my hand and leads me into the library. Ah , yes. The library. My old sanctuary. I had spent many afternoons and some nights in there , either studying or reading , with Kid.

Kid and I are so similar, yet so different. We both enjoy reading to the fullest extent and have brains full of knowledge. Both of us have our own problems , while his are a bit more luxurious. I struggle with self-hate , while he gets used. Everybody wants something out of him. I know this frustrates him , because he told me so on many occasions. Some people only hang out with him to gain popularity or attention. At the fault of past experiences , both of us have our own form of trust issues. He isn't sure who his real friends are , while I have no friends. Despite our similarities , we have our differences as well. His heart is full of warmth , forgiveness and acceptance , while mine holds desperate depression and loneliness.

We are opposites with common interests and issues. That is the perfect description. Well , opposites attract , right? Like how positive and negative charges are drawn together by an unseen force. Is that what brought Kid and I together today? We are quite the pair , if I do say so myself. To be completely honest , whenever I'd thought about Kid since the last time I saw him five months ago , which is more than I'd like to admit , I felt sort of empty and hollow inside. Is that what yearning is? Does that mean that I missed him? I suppose it does. Well , I can't blame myself , he is rather good company to keep. I giggle , earning a quizzical look from a certain lover of symmetry.

I shake my head lightly , dismissing all thoughts from my mind as I gaze at the raven haired boy in front of me. Seeing him here and hearing his voice makes me feel almost whole. My soul still feel incomplete , but slightly less than usual. This must be what Marie feels like when I visit her every so often. I haven't seen her in a while. I should visit her soon. " Marie ", I unwillingly mumble as I think about how nice it would be to see her. Kid gazes at me with understanding apparent in his eyes. " Marie? I know where she lives. I visit her sometimes because she gets lonely now that you no longer live there. I can accompany you to her house if you would like."

I'm not sure if that is a good idea. However , I do want to visit her , and she would be absolutely thrilled if I brought a friend. She knows Kid well , and she trusts him. What's the worst that could happen? " I suppose that would be alright.", I say excitedly. Kid enthusiastically grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of Marie-san's house. With the pain in my legs long forgotten , I think about how Marie's face is sure to light up at my sudden appearance. I travel along side my only friend silently.

Before I know it , a familiar large , beautifully designed red brick house welcomes me. I step up to the door and smile widely. Upon looking over at Kid , I discover that his eyes are shining with an emotion that I rarely get. Happiness. I am experiencing that feeling right now as well. Why is he feeling it though? I know why I am happy in this moment , but I have no idea why he feels the same. Does he feel this emotion because he is with me? Am I making him happy? That is preposterous. His reason for being glad must be that he is reuniting me with the woman who I think of as my mother. Yes , he must be smiling so widely because he knows that my visit will make Marie smile too. I know Kid thinks of her as family. Not like a mother , but like an aunt or something. Lord Death and Marie have been best friends since high school , so Kid has known Marie his whole life. I know that they care about each other , which I think is a good thing. Marie lives alone , so Kid keeps her company some times , and I am grateful for that.

Kid knocks loudly on the door eight times . The door open abruptly and two delicate yet surprisingly strong arms wrap around me , pulling me inside the building. I hug the woman back , focusing on her smell of roses and pine. She pulls away and smiles brightly at me , the happiness in her face evident. " Maka-chan ", she squeals. " Hello , Marie-san. It's been a long since I've seen you ."

" Too long", she agrees before shifting her eyes to the doorway and noticing Kid standing there casually with his eyes on us.

Her smile widens slightly before she tells him to come inside and shuts the door behind him. They strike up a conversation about time and coincidences or something , so I busy myself with looking around. I walk over to the wall , drinking in the sight of my old home , branding it into my memory. Faded lavender walls with pictures hanging on them, pale purple carpet , rich red furniture. I look at all of the pictures one by one , trying to remember when and where it was taken. I see a photo of Marie when she was my age. She was so beautiful , and she still is. She looks like a prettier version of me in this photo. Next is a picture of Lord Death in his high school years. He looked just like Kid , but a bit taller and his face is was a bit more narrow. Other than that , they could be twins. I look at a picture of Marie and I when I first moved in with her , right after she earned custody of me . A look of uneasiness was on my face because I wasn't sure if Marie was trustworthy or not. She was a nice teacher , but I knew nothing of her personal life or attitude. I soon found out how nice and loving she was.

I skim through the many photos on the wall , and one catches me eye. I linger on that photo for a moment. It was of my mom , dad and I. I reached dad's mid-chest , seeing I was only nine. We all look blissfully happy. Yes. My favorite picture in the whole world.

I quickly revert my eyes to the dining room before I start remembering my parents. It's not really a dining room , just a small area that leads into the kitchen.

I step onto the cold , tiled floor and look thoughtfully at the small glass table that sits there. I've eaten many meals while sitting at that table. I step past the table into the kitchen. The counter is made of red wood and the sink that is just to the right is made of stainless steel. The fridge sits in the far left corner , the stove across from it. I used to cook in here. I stride from the kitchen , past the dining area and back into the living room. Marie and Kid are still talking , they are probably letting me wander around for a while , so I drift up the creaky , old stairs that lead to the bedrooms . The first door to the left is Marie's room. I slowly open the door and step into the room. The scent of roses fills my nose . The walls and carpet are the same as in the living room , and there is a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with crimson sheets and sapphire pillows. The crimson reminds me of something that I've seen recently , but I can't put my finger on it. A deep pink dresser stands in the corner to the right of the bed , and a small wooden nightstands is just to the left of the bed.

More pictures litter the walls , and some dirty clothes are strewn over the floor. Not too messy , but not exactly clean either. I see the door to Marie's bathroom , but there's no need to go in there , so I exit the room and shut the door quietly . I run to the door down the hall and to the right . The lovely white door that I'm awfully familiar with. I push the door open and stride into my old room. The walls and floors are the same beautiful colors as the rest of the house. A twin sized bed lounges in the far right corner , covered in deep pink sheets and plush purple pillows. In the left corner , a pink dresser sits , filled with old clothes that I no longer fit in. Nothing else is in here , except for a few photos , but I still feel at home. I lay across my old bed that smells like clean clothes and sunflowers. I stretch my muscles and cover myself with the blanket , twisting it around me . I giggle and allow my eyes to close for a brief moment.


End file.
